<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Adachi couldn't finish reading the manga by Kibounohane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196295">When Adachi couldn't finish reading the manga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane'>Kibounohane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, let's make Kurosawa blush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi has no magic abilities anymore but is in a relationsship with Kurosawa. When trying to embark on a sensual journey of mental images together, suddenly Kurosawa's fantasies become a little intense~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Adachi couldn't finish reading the manga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funyarinpa/gifts">Funyarinpa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for funyrinpa ♡ hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are so many things Kurosawa had fantasized about concerning Adachi that he could fill a whole library with books about them, but each time he had actually been intimate with Adachi, even the slightest touch of his hand or his smile had been already so much that everything else had seemed to become so otherworldy. As if the person who had spend hours of daydreaming about massages, bathes with rose petals, sensual dancing or making out in a half dark room was a different Kurosawa Yuichi.</p>
<p>Kurosawa lets out an audible sigh on the couch with Adachi who is deeply absorbed in the latest issue of his favourite manga. Also an otherworldy place.</p>
<p>Kurosawa is lying on the couch, feet up with his blue socks on. He can't remember being that comfortable and relaxed around any other person in a long time. Adachi is comfortably sitting there right in his view, snuggled into some fluffy white hoodie while his full concentration is on the manga. Kurosawa has watched him for a while now, being happy as it is, just watching his boyfriend reading with such concentration and carefully turning over each page is a delight in itself.</p>
<p>Adachi looks puzzled at the sudden noise and turns his head to the side to look at Kurosawa and only then Kurosawa realizes he must have worried him.</p>
<p>He puts on his brilliant smile and shifts upwards, putting his feet down so he's sitting next to Adachi now, reaching out a little to peak where Adachi has reached reading in the manga.</p>
<p>"You look so cute when you read so diligently," he whispers softly and feels delighted at the soft blush that spreads on the other man's cheek involuntarily.</p>
<p>"You're teasing," Adachi pouts, "also, I can't concentrate.. when you.. when you're so close.. I was just at the best part"</p>
<p>Kurosawa humms and slides closer despite until he's settled behind the other, and he ends up lying his chin on Adachi's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Let's read together?" He suggests, arms loosely around Adachi's waist and Adachi feels his blood pounding in his ears already from this. There is no way he will be able to concentrate on the rest of the story now.</p>
<p>"Kurosawa," he begins but knows he has lost when he feels the warm breath on his neck and it actually feels quite nice having Kurosawa so close, warm and firm behind him and he doesn't want him to go anywhere even though he's too shy to voice it.</p>
<p>Instead he sighs contently and slumps down further into the embrace while Kurosawa pretends he's actually reading the manga.</p>
<p>Kurosawa's hands begin to move around somewhat over his belly, just light, teasing touches, but they have Adachi tensing. Kurosawa's nose is in his hair and there is no way he is able to read the pages but by now it seems none of them cares anymore.</p>
<p>Kurosawa's hand finds Adachi's and slowly, Adachi laces his fingers with his while the other hand is still trying to hold up the manga. The words become harder to read and his heartrate is not helping. </p>
<p>"Don't mind me," Kurosawa says playfully innocent and Adachi grumbles. He had been so curious about the continuation of the story, but the story that is about to happen right now is also something he became interested in.</p>
<p>He plays along with it, pretending to read while their fingers do a little dance, thumb rubbing palm and fingertips sliding against the other. Then, Kurosawa's warm lips are on his neck and Adachi looses, giving himself away with a little noise while the manga sinks down in his hand and Kurosawa smirks. </p>
<p>"Adachi," Kurosawa whispers with a lower voice as usual, and Adachi is frozen on the spot but not the kind of dear in headlight who wants to run away as quick as possible kind of frozen but more like enchanted by Kurosawa's ways kind of frozen.</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"I've been thinking," Kurosawa says while his thumb dreamily circles over the inside of Adachi's palm, "about us"</p>
<p>"Oh," Adachi just says, unsure of what to reply, "that's cool."</p>
<p>"Oh," Kurosawa chuckles a bit, realized Adachi hadn't understood.</p>
<p>Adachi looks even more puzzled than before and Kurosawa smiles because Adachi is just so adorable and pure.</p>
<p>"I mean I have been thinking about us.. together" he says and Adachi's ears turn red because <em>he knows, </em>at least the scenes from the past. What had Kurosawa been thinking about as of late?</p>
<p>It was almost as if Kurosawa could hear the racing thoughts in Adachi's heart but Adachi's reactions were enough to have him react accordingly, not wanting to scare the other. He's become a master at studying the tiniest of his boyfriends reactions and it was the same now. </p>
<p>"Adachi," he calls out softly, stroking over the other's head with one hand, "I wanted to tell you that I've been thinking. I've been thinking a lot actually. I wanted to let you know that there are a lot of things I could imagine doing with you, but none of those ever without your consent. Many things are just ideas and fantasies, things that have been floating in my mind."</p>
<p>Adachi feels himself relaxing somewhat at listening to those words. Kurosawa's voice was so soothing, Adachi was sure if he ever read out a bedtime story to him he would just fall asleep, even it if it was an essay about atomic physics.</p>
<p>Kurosawa was pretty sure that some ideas would scare Adachi away at the moment, and he didn't want to embark on this journey alone, he wanted to sail together, whatever the other was comfortable with.</p>
<p>But maybe Adachi had no idea what to expect at the unknown shore, maybe it was the fear of the unknown, and maybe there were things that he didn't even know he could grow to like aside from those things he already knew, sensual experiences he had made with Kurosawa. Kurosawa felt like a pirate of lust who wanted to find out what Adachi could possible like, take his hand and go there with him together. </p>
<p>Adachi is more relaxed than before, listening attentively, the manga on the table now. Kurosawa feels him relaxing against his form more and more and Kurosawa uses his fingers to gently stroke up and down Adachi's sides.</p>
<p>"You can.. t-tell me," Adachi says, not without blushing, but he wants to know. At least some. He couldn't deny he was a little curious. </p>
<p>Kurosawa smiles while beginning to peck Adachi's neck again on random spots, placing butterfly kisses here and there. </p>
<p>"Well, I'd like to take you on a mental image journey with me. I want to show you what I see in my mind. Ah, right now I wish you could still read my mind," Kurosawa says, and Adachi coughs.</p>
<p>Until now he had seen everything that Kurosawa had imagined so far, but after that day... </p>
<p>"What would I see.. if I still could?" Adachi says, trying to focus on the present. </p>
<p>"Well," Kurosawa humms into his neck while his hands are now warm on Adachi's arm, fingertips stroking up and down slowly, "for example, I had always wanted to take a bath together with you. With candles and rose petals and all that. In my mind that's a beautiful image. Just you and me, enjoying our time together. We could sit across and I could see your wonderful smile, or we could sit like we are sitting now, and I could spoil you everywhere I can reach. Oh and foam, of course there has to be lots of foam."</p>
<p>Adachi smiles and closes his eyes. </p>
<p>"And afterwards, I would carry you out of the bath and place you on the bed, and we could wrap together under one towel until we're dry. Maybe you would curl up against me, and I would find that very nice. I would take care of you.."</p>
<p>Adachi gasps softly. It really was like a journey of the mind. He pictures himself in the bath with Kurosawa, Kurosawa's moist skin against his own, his breath on his neck, his skilled hands stroking and touching him everywhere. Adachi lets out a soft moan.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" Kurosawa purrs lowly into Adachi's ear and Adachi nods. Other than he had always imagined sex to be like, he had no idea one could also be seduced with mere words. </p>
<p>"Tell me more," he suddenly says softly, laying his head further backwards, presenting his neck to Kurosawa in the motion. Kurosawa feels his heart skip a beat at the inviting gesture but immediately takes the invitation and lets his tongue slowly lick along Adachi's neck. </p>
<p>"You would still have damp hair and look so damn precious it would just make me want to kiss you, damn I actually want to kiss you so much right now," Kurosawa whispers, feeling Adachi squeezing his hand tighter. Kurosawa's other hand is busy sliding underneath Adachi's shirt, taking in the soft hiss, his fingertips meeting warm skin. </p>
<p>It's only seconds then before Adachi turns his head and their lips meet, more heated that Kurosawa had expected, but apparently his ideas had really gotten to the other which he is more than happy about. Connecting with Adachi. He feels the passion on Adachi's tongue and hears it in the soft noises the other is making. </p>
<p>"I would kiss down futher your back," Kurosawa goes on after breaking the kiss breathlessly, determined he would only stop talking when he either is told to or feels Adachi's warm lips again, "I wouldn't leave out an inch and.." Even he blushes at the mental image that appears in his mind right now, no way he can put that into words, even he has shy points.</p>
<p>"And?" Adachi gasps softly, looking at him with big, expectant eyes.</p>
<p>Kurosawa gulps. </p>
<p>"Are you blushing?" Adachi chuckles and Kurosawa turns even more red. </p>
<p>Adachi blinks and sits up a bit, shifting and Kurosawa feels a little immobile, and Adachi takes his chance to straddle him on the couch, laying on top of him and smiling kind of cheekily. </p>
<p>"I'd really like to know what it was that you were thinking about," he says and Kurosawa widens his eyes.</p>
<p>"I.. ugh.. " he stammers as the mental image fully unfolds before his eyes. Adachi underneath him, naked, absolutely gorgeous, moist hair and full lips, turning around to lay on his belly, presenting himself, waiting patiently for Kurosawa to proceed, willing and open, soft, making those beautiful noises when Kurosawa continues to use his tongue and lips to make him feel good in <em>places</em> Kurosawa can't voice out loud. Kurosawa moans involuntarily and Adachi presses his lips together curiously. Kurosawa places his hand over his forehead, closing his eyes. What he sees is Adachi... Adachi underneath him.... His own tongue sliding between Adachi's buttcheeks.... Over his hole, testing, lapping, curling, his hands on Adachi's trembling thighs. Adachi who is making high pitched noises, calling out his name. Adachi...</p>
<p>"Hey..! " Adachi pouts, "you said you would tell me. Don't embark on this journey alone!"</p>
<p>Kurosawa nods. He cups Adachi's face into his hands and kisses him long and hard. He would find the courage to tell him. The night had just begun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>